


Picked Up

by Lunalover365



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365
Summary: Gon's owner died and left Gon all alone, Illumi had found him as a small puppy in the freezing snow and figured Hisoka would like a new toy.Hisoka is in the troupe, it's just not mentioned in this fic.AU explained in more depth at end of story, I tagged dubcon thought I don't think it needed the tag but whatever





	Picked Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlpacaBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaBean/gifts).



 

 

 

Gon’s paws felt heavy, they were sore and cold. The snow felt like thousands of tiny needles stabbing into his soft pads. He was pretty sure they might be bleeding but he didn't bother to check, even if they were bleeding what could he do about it?

 

Many adults gave him pitying glances, they were past the age of cooing over passing dogs. Unlike little kids the attention he received from older humans stopped at looks.

 

He just wanted a warm place to sleep and relax. It's been a little over a week since his owner had passed away. Gon always thought that one of his owners many children would take him in, that's what his owner always promised. But his owners relatives wanted nothing to do with him.

 

“Hm. A dog.” a voice void of emotion spoke behind him, startling Gon. He hadn't heard anyone approach.

 

He whips his head around to see a blank faced human with long black hair. His eyes big and iris’ black. 

 

“Poor thing.” the human says, though it didn't sound like he really cared. “I bet he would like you a lot.” 

 

_ Huh?  _

 

Gon's eyes widened and he tries to push his little legs faster through the snow when the man made moves to pick him up.

 

“Ah. Don't run.” the man easily grabs him and tucks him into his odd jacket. “There, is that warmer?” 

 

Gon quite literally melts into the mans warmth, his snow covered fur no doubt soaking the man's clothes. All the exhaustion from the past week caught up to him immediately. He could feel himself start to drift off in the man's arms, but he figured it was okay, the man didn't seem like he would do anything to Gon.

 

With one last tired huff, Gon closed his eyes and gave into sleep.

 

\--- 

 

“You're so good!” 

 

_ You're so noisy… I really don't think you're my type. _

 

“Ah! Hiso-ah!” 

 

_ Ah, what a turn off… _

 

Hisoka leaned up and pulled out, the girl blinking in confusion.

 

“Hisoka? What's wrong?” she grabs his bicep, leaning forward to brush her breasts against his arm. “Let's continue.”

 

“Hmm, no.” Hisoka smiles and narrows his eye, “you aren't my type after all…” 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” she yells, her voice rising a few pitches and grating at Hisoka's ears. He frowns, not feeling so amused anymore.

 

“I said.” Hisoka stands up and tosses the girls clothes at her, “you aren’t my type, now leave before I'm completely turned off. My hand is better than you.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Hisoka easily dodges a slap and smirks. 

 

“Oh, so you are amusing.” 

 

“You're a perverted bastard!” She throws on her clothes and storms out, leaving Hisoka to stand naked in his room.

 

_ What a hassle… _ he sighs.

 

Just when he starts heading to his dresser his door opens. He frowns, did the girl come back?

 

“Ah. You're naked.” 

 

“I am, you know you really should learn to knock.” Hisoka says seductively, cocking his hips, “not that I'm ashamed of my body or anything. Want a taste?”

 

“I'll pass. I brought you something.” Illumi says bluntly, stepping closer.

 

“Oh? How rare, what can it possibly be?” many things flutter through his mind at the question. What could Illumi have possibly brought for him? He couldn't even begin to think of something.

 

“Here.” 

 

Illumi casually pulls out a small brown puppy from his jacket, the little thing blinking blearily as it wakes, its jaws stretching in a yawn and it's cute pink tongue curled.

 

“Hm? A puppy?” Hisoka will admit that it is very cute.

 

“Yes. It's cute.”

 

“Then why don't you keep it?” Hisoka asks, actually confused.

 

“Because I have Killua.” Illumi states.

 

“So you're giving it to me?”

 

“Yes.” Illumi says, not seeing a single flaw in his logic.

 

“I don't understand you sometimes.” Hisoka laughed, “but that's what makes you so amusing.” 

 

The dog looks around, amber eyes wide. When It's gaze fell on Hisoka it's head jerked back, and if the thing had eyebrows it would definitely be looking at him in disgust.

 

Hisoka smiles, this could be amusing.

 

“Do you not want it?” Illumi asks, head tilting while turning the dog to face him, its tail wagging at Illumi. 

 

“No, I'll take it.” Hisoka holds out a single hand, “give it.”

 

Illumi holds the small dog out to him, Hisoka grabs it by the scruff, the dog tensed and lifted its paws to push at his fingers.

 

“That's not any way to hold a dog.” Illumi says, the only tell that he was bothered by Hisoka's treatment of the dog was the way the long haired man's fingers twitched. 

 

“Hm? It's my dog, no? Surely the way I hold it has nothing to do with you?” Hisoka’s smile widens as Illumi’s brow furrows a little. 

 

The dog began to whine and Hisoka decided to take some pity in it, setting it down on the ground. He was a little annoyed when the fluffy brown dog ran back to Illumi. 

 

“I don't know if I should leave him with you now.” Illumi leans down and picks up the dog again.

 

“But he's already mine.” Hisoka takes the dog from Illumi, this time holding it against his chest gently. “Is this better?” 

 

“Yes. Anyways, I'm going home to Killua.” Illumi begins walking back out the door.

 

“Have you seen his human form again?” Hisoka only asks to irk Illumi, who always gets easily defensive over his little shifter.

 

“He belongs to me, so that's none of your business.” Illumi throws back over his shoulder before closing the door harder than necessary.

 

\--- 

 

Gon blinks a couple times, yawning when he was pulled from the warmth of the man's jacket. He took in his surroundings and-

 

He scrunches his nose when his eyes landed on a nude man. His hair was pink and his face was twisted in a permanent smirk.

 

_ Why is he naked? _

 

Before he knew it he was being held out and the pink haired man had grabbed him by the scruff, he immediately tried to push the man's hand off. 

 

He was too old to find comfort in being held like this. If he was a little younger this hold would probably feel relaxing. 

 

Gon started to whine, hoping the man would put him down if he let him know how distressed he was. And sure enough the man set him down and Gon didn't hesitate to run back to the other man.

 

The long haired man grabbed him once again and Gon nuzzled into the arms before he was snatched by the pink haired man. He was just about to whine but then the naked man tucked him against his chest. 

 

So now Gon wondered if this man was nice or not. Gon thought everyone was nice in someway though.

 

“Have you seen his human form again?” Gon hears and feels the rumble of the man's voice. It had a weird lilt to it, like the man was intentionally trying to sound like a major douche 24/7. 

 

Gon's ears perk, do these people know more shifters? Gon has never met another of his kind… his owner had lived in a mountain home so Gon has only ever known the wild. He was lucky to find his way into the city… it was unfortunate that his owner passed during winter.

 

“He belongs to me, so that's none of your business.” with that, the long haired human left, leaving him with the naked one.

 

Gon looks up at the man nervously, so far the man had proved to be a weirdo. He was greeted with a sharp smile that only made him more nervous.

 

“Looks like it's just you and me  _ boy _ .” the man's smile sharpens, his eyes narrowing.

 

Gon flinches, did this man know he was a shifter? What gave him away?

 

“I'm very curious, won't you let me see you shift?” he was set down on the ground before the man, expectant eyes and faulty smile trained on him.

 

Gon only stares up at the human with wide eyes, how did the man know? He's barely even seen Gon for more than a couple minutes! Gon didn't even know how he should act to make the man think he wasn't a shifter. 

 

Should he even hide the fact? He's heard all sorts of awful stories of things done to shifters, but he's never really had any trouble with the humans who knew he was a shifter. His master was very kind to him in both of his forms. So was his owners children, but none of them wanted to care for a shifter. And it was difficult to sell them, you need a licence or do it illegally and risk getting caught.

 

“Come on boy, I know you're a shifter, show me.” the man crouches with a smile that failed to show anything but impatience. 

 

Gon meekly looked around. He didn't want to shift and be naked, especially not with another naked man. The man, seeming to read his mind, sighs and dresses himself. His choice of clothes interesting, to say the least.

 

“Better? You've been giving me weird looks from the moment you've seen me.” 

 

How could he tell? Gon couldn't help but be curious of the man, maybe as curious as the man was of him.

 

“Shift, then we can introduce each other boy.” the man grins, scratching behind Gon's ear, and he couldn't help but lean into the touch, the mans oddly pointed nails scratching just right. “Hm? Does that feel good?” 

 

The hand stroked down his back, stopping to lightly scratch at the base of his tail, Gon's haunches dropping slightly in appreciation, his eyes squinting in pleasure.

 

The man let out an amused sound and the hand moved to scratch Gon's neck and chest, Gon tilting his head to give the man better access. 

 

It all felt so good that the wariness Gon had for the man was completely forgotten and without much thought he rolled over and exposed his soft underbelly. 

 

“Hnnn, such a good boy.” the man purred, wasting no time in rubbing the dogs belly. Gon wiggled under the humans hand, his leg kicking when the man scratched a good spot on his lower belly. “Oh? Do you like that?”

 

Gon's tail wagged and thumped against the floor.

 

The man's hand pulled away, “I can make you feel better if you shift.” 

 

Gon instantly flipped onto his belly, his wariness for the man returning.

 

“What's that look for?” 

 

Gon just stares.

 

“Your starting to be boring.” the man frowns, “I only keep entertaining things.”

 

Fear trickles down Gon's spine at the mans words, his fur fluffing up a bit. Maybe he would be in less trouble if he shifts…

 

“I'll even get you a shirt ready, if that makes you feel better?” he offers. Gon nods, the mans sharp smile returning as he grabbed a shirt and patted Gon's head, “good boy.”

 

Gon breathes deeply before shifting, his fur giving way to skin and his form elongating to form the body of a fourteen year old teen.

 

Gon quickly grabs for the shirt, but it's ripped from his grip and tossed out of his reach. 

 

“Wha-”

 

Gon's hands were seized into one of the man's larger hands, his arms were pushed back above his head and he was laying flat on the ground in a matter of seconds. 

 

“You promised!” Gon says, eyes wide.

 

“I didn't.” the man smirks, a pale hand laying flat on Gon's darker toned stomach. The hand slides up to his chest and brushed against one of his nipples, making him flinch.

 

“Hmm you're so small and cute.” the man coos.

 

“What are you doing?” Gon musters a glare, his voice a growl.

 

“I'm rubbing your belly, I told you I could make you feel better if you shifted.” 

 

Gon gasps when the older traced his finger down his stomach and to his hips, teasing around the base of his cock. Gon moaned as a finger ran up his cock and rubbed the head, spreading precum.

 

He's never been touched like this before, but he knew this was the kind of stuff you're supposed to do with the person you like.

 

“I don't even-nng… know you..” Gon manages to get out between moans, body arching into the man's teasing touch, but the hand on his cock pulled away whenever Gon leaned into it. 

 

“I'm Hisoka.” The man smiles, his eyes crinkling. The man had a way of smiling that made Gon question what a smile really was. Smiles normally had good intent and were bright, but everything about this man, Hisoka, was dark and bad. 

 

“What's your name boy?” Hisoka asks, grin sharpening as the boy continues to make futile attempts to thrust up into his hand.

 

“G-Gonnnn…” he cringed at the loud moan, Hisoka had gripped his cock as soon as Gon had opened his mouth to speak, resulting in his name coming out in a throaty groan.

 

“Gon~” Hisoka purrs, “I like it.”

 

Hisoka must have decided to get down to business because his fleeting touches turned more consistent and harsh. Working in slow pumps over his cock, Hisoka's hands were large and warm, covering Gon's whole length in just one of them.

 

“Ah!” Gon mewled when the older suddenly pinched one of his nipples. Hisoka leaned down and licked one nub while continuing to pinch and punish the other. And normally Hisoka hated noisy types, but the shifters voice only served to stir and awaken his lust.

 

Hisoka can feel his own cock swelling and begging to be released from the confines of his pants. But right now he just wanted to focus on the boy in front of him.

 

“You're such a good boy, Gon.” Hisoka cooed, the shifters hips arching into his hand and he didn't pull it away this time, letting Gon thrust into his hand with abandon, much like a dog 

 

“You like it when I praise you, don't you?” the moan he received was a resounding yes. Pleased with the boys response, Hisoka rewards him, nipping at his nipples and chest whilst speeding up his pace on Gon's cock. 

 

The wet sounds of Hisoka's hand sliding on his dick made Gon cringe just as much as it aroused him.

 

“Are you close?” Hisoka whispers into his ear, his previous douche bag voice now sounding hot for some reason. Gon nods.

 

“Say it.” Hisoka bites Gon's neck harshly, drawing a long whine from the boys throat. 

 

“I-I'm close!” Gon whimpers, eyes watering as he glanced up at Hisoka with begging eyes. The sight froze Hisoka's breath in his chest as he was filled with an overwhelming sadistic desire.

 

He clamped his fingers around the base of the boys cock, earning a pitiful groan.

 

“I change my mind.” was the only warning Gon got before Hisoka was shoving fingers into his mouth, choking him. “Come on, the wetter the better~”

 

Gon panicked a little, it was hard to breathe with three large fingers in his mouth, stroking his throat and making him gag. His eyes watered and his hands came to grip around Hisoka's wrists, the man having released his some time ago. 

 

“Shh shh.” Hisoka pulls his fingers from Gon's mouth, gently stroking his cheek with the back of his hand before shifting back and bringing his wet fingers to the shifters entrance. 

 

“Wait..” Gon pitifully pushes at Hisoka's shoulders, said man just ignoring the attempts.

 

“What for? I told you I would make you feel good.” Hisoka rubs the flat of his forefinger over Gon's tight entrance, excitement swelling in his chest. “So just relax~”

 

And with that he began pushing his finger into Gon's warmth, the boy's mouth falling open and his back arching, trying to get away from the sudden intrusion. Now Hisoka was a patient man. Most of the time. But Gon was doing things to him, making him feel more excited than he's ever been before.

 

He didn't give the boy much adapting time, viciously shoving a second finger to join the first in Gon. Hisoka knew he didn't give Gon enough time, but the thought excited him.

 

“Hurts!” Gon grit out, once again trying to push at Hisoka, who gently tugged at Gon's cock and slowed his pace stretching out his insides.

 

“Sorry~” Hisoka offers, “I got a little too excited.” 

 

Hisoka carefully scissored the boy, keeping his excitement in check time. He was Gon's first time, so he should try and make it pleasurable for him. Later he could break Gon all he wanted, when the boy was used to it.

 

He spread his fingers, mouth almost watering with how Gon's entrance opened all the while clenching down on his fingers.

 

“Hm, do you think I should add a third finger or skip to the main attraction?” Hisoka asked, halting his ministrations both on Gon's cock and in his ass. Gon whined, reaching down to touch himself and Hisoka smacked his hand away. “Now now, if your going to misbehave I'll have to punish you~”

 

Gon whined, eyes and cheeks wet as he gave Hisoka puppy dog eyes. Hisoka merely tightened his grip around the base of Gon's dick. “Answer me.”

 

Gon flushed and looked away, biting his lip. He really didn't want to say it, but he was scared to even think of what Hisoka would do to him if he remained silent.

 

“T-then a third finger..” he says quietly, not making eye contact with Hisoka, who trembled at his answer.

 

“Okay then~” Hisoka thrust a third finger in, curling his fingers upwards. It took him a few thrusts and curls before he hit it. Gon's back arching so intensely Hisoka thought it might actually snap. “Found it.” he purred.

 

“Hisoka! Hiso-nnnn!” Gon cried, gasping for air but every time he tried to draw a breath, fingers would brush against his prostate, stealing the air from his lungs.

 

“What is it?” Hisoka asked innocently, like he didn't know. 

 

When Gon opened his mouth to speak Hisoka would cruelly cut him off with a curl of fingers. It was amusing to watch the boy arch and gasp for air while trying to speak to him. It was exciting.

 

“Come on.” he encouraged, “what is it?” 

 

“Want.. want you..” Gon panted, spreading his legs further apart, Hisoka's dick twitching at the sight.

 

“Was I wrong? Are you not a virgin?” Hisoka asked, finding he quite disliked the idea of someone else touching Gon in such lewd ways. 

 

“I am!” Gon yelps in a moment of defiance and clarity. Amber eyes still watery, breaths still heaving, but a glare evident.

 

“Oh? Then where did you learn to say such things?” Hisoka questioned, digging his fingers in deep and rotating his wrist, grinning when Gon's legs twitched and jumped.

 

“I-I don't know!” Gon barked, leaning up on his elbows only to fall flat again when a well aimed thrust hit that spot. “I don't even know what's happening to me…” Gon trailed off.

 

“Do you want me to tell you?” Hisoka leaned forward and brushed a kiss against the boys lips. 

 

Gon's eyes widened, his mouth parted, probably to say something but he didn't get the chance, Hisoka licking Gon's lips softly before darting between them and tasting the boys tongue with his own. 

 

Gon tried his best to kiss him back, trying to mimic what Hisoka was doing. But it was so wet and sloppy, much like the work of a dog. 

 

“You're so bad at this.” Hisoka teased, ignoring an indignant yelp from Gon in favor for whispering into the boys ear, 

“You were picked up by a stranger, given to another stanger, and now.” Hisoka leaned back, pulling his fingers out and grabbing Gon's thighs and pushing them into the boys chest.

 

“You're about to be fucked by a stranger~” Hisoka licked his lips, and finally,  _ finally _ , pushed the head of his dick into that tight heat, a moan escaping both of them.

 

Gon downright wailed, his head snapping back and exposing his delicious neck, Hisoka accepting the invitation, biting and licking up the sweet skin.

 

Hisoka shuddered, his hips snapping with bruising force into Gon's ass, his patience long since used up. 

 

“Gon, you're so tight.” Hisoka grunted, forcing Gon's thighs up until the boys knees brushed his own shoulders, must be shifter flexibility. 

 

Hisoka sat back and slowed down, watching the wet drag of his cock in and out of Gon's entrance. Grinning when the shifter began letting out impatient sounds, urging him to pick up the pace. 

 

But Hisoka was never one to listen to others, always doing things his way. 

 

He settled for a slow pace, his own thighs trembling with the urge to mercilessly slam into Gon's ass. Instead he slowly ground into the boy, loving the way Gon's legs jerked each time his cock dragged against his prostate.

 

“You're so good, Gon~” Hisoka purred the praise, lifting one of Gon's legs to rest it over his shoulder and stroking the shifters cock in time with his slow thrusts. 

 

“Hisoka! Faster! Plea-ah!” both him and Hisoka tensed when Gon's muscles clamped down.

 

Hisoka barely held himself back from coming, complementing Gon's attempt to rile him up, he nearly succeeded. Hisoka has never felt so good, never been so excited, so aroused. It was amazing.

 

He moved his hand faster over Gon's cock, set on making the boy come first. Hisoka leaned over the folded boy to mouth at his neck and collar bones, biting marks into the tan skin.

 

“Hiso-faster, please…” Gon begged, pulling Hisoka's face to his and licking his lips, the man shuddering at the action. 

 

“You really excite me~” Hisoka moaned, kissing Gon hotly and finally giving him what he wanted, snapping his hips into the boy with brutal speed and force. 

 

Hisoka loved the wet sound of his cock thrusting into Gon's ass, every squelch and smack only serving to fuel his lust, it was becoming harder and harder to hold it in and not release everything into Gon.

 

“Come on, Gon.” Hisoka pulled back to lick a strip up Gon's ear, “come for me.” and then a breathy whisper right into the boys ear, “ _ good boy.” _

 

Gon's legs trembled, his muscles clenching and arms tightening around Hisoka's neck, forcing the man into the crook of his neck. It was an awkward position but Hisoka still managed to get a few thrusts in before tensing and spilling into Gon, probably not the best thing to do with a first timer but Hisoka was more than willing to spend plenty of time later cleaning the boy up. 

 

Hisoka just flopped on the shifter, resting his head against Gon's chest and listening to his racing heart and gasping breaths. 

 

“That.. felt so good..” Gon murmured, his hands awkwardly resting on the man's shoulders, with a little hesitation he lifted one and brushed it through pink hair. Hisoka closed his eyes and smiled a little, it was still sharp but not so unpleasant, the man let out a pleased hum and snuggled Gon closer, arms slipping under and tightening around him. 

 

“It did. Let's do it again~” Hisoka purred, rubbing his face into Gon's chest and leaning into the hands that brushed through his hair. 

 

“Right now?!” Gon yelped and Hisoka looked up with a smirk.

 

“If you want.” Hisoka's voice implying that it was what he wanted.

 

“No way, I-I wanna take a bath!” Gon says, trying to steer the conversation away from a second round.

 

“My bath is big.”

 

Gon's eyes lit up, he loved baths, but then it hit him that Hisoka was implying bath sex.

 

“No!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

I fucking suck ass at writing oneshots, especially if those oneshots include smut like yikes, no flow at all

So I asked my friend if she wanted a killugon or a hisogon and she surprised the fuck outta me when she said she wanted a hisogon, but i mean here it is u thot, u better like it o,o 

Get ready for fic crossovers btw cuz like i have shifter stories ready for kurokura too lmao

Also i tried to use ~ as less as possible because i personally find them cringy.

Also also in my shifter AUs the person is super influenced by their animal counterpart, that's why Gon seemed cautious at first but when Hisoka started petting him, he opened up

  
  
  



End file.
